A Rose's Thorn
by EonEternalKent-YJ-X
Summary: Leonidas's daughter falls in love with Doyle, and she eventually becomes a part of the family.This is sure to be filled with a lot of twists and turns.Disclaimer: If I owned The Secret Saturdays it would be a lot different, and it would still be going, so guess what-I don't own any thing except Roza Van Rook!Please review because I get writer's block a lot!*Begs you to review*
1. Prologue

**A Rose's Thorn**

**Prologue**

I woke up early, and combed out my short hair, it was rose red, it was short, and spiky while my bangs came down to my chin is separate strands, I looked in the mirror staring into the storm grey eyes of my reflection… I looked at the scar that went down my eye, it was a miracle that I could still see, the doctors had really worked a miracle.

I quickly got dresses into some plain jeans, and a red t-shirt. I put on my mask, and looked in the mirror; I was now the mercenary Thorn. Unlike me, Thorn had no moral, she didn't care what happened to anyone else, and she only fought for herself. My phone rang, and I picked it up, "You have Thorn here, talk to me, or flip off." I said, I didn't know why I answered as thorn, she was all that I knew, we were the same person, and I hated it.

"Roza, your dad said he had a mission, you and I are going on with him; it's for Argost." I heard a familiar voice, it was Doyle, we had known each other for quite a while, and he was only 5 years older than me, yet he had only just been hired by my father as he apprentice.

"I'm on my way." I say through the phone, and I hang up. I look around not remembering where I had put my jet pack, when I find it I continue looking for my concussion grenades, and blaster.

* * *

**HELLO THERE, THIS IS MY NEWEST FANFIC BASED OFF OF 2 OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER; DOYLE BLACKWELL, AND LEONIDAS VAN ROOK. ROZA IS THE DAUGHTER OF VAN ROOK, AND HIS FIRST WIFE WHO HE HAD MET BEFORE DREW, ROZA IS 19 YEARS OLD FOR NOW, BUT IN ONE OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SHE WILL HAVE HER 20TH BIRTHDAY. I CREATED HER LOOKS OFF OF ANOTHER OF MY CHARACTERS NAMED BLAZE FROM MY YUGIOH 5D'S FAN FIC. **


	2. Chapter 1: A New Companion On Camera

**A Rose's Thorn**

**Chapter 1**

I arrived in weird world not happy at all. It only got worse, as soon as I arrived she realized that Argost was broadcasting and in a moment's notice the was dancing with Munya. I had imagined she would be dancing with Doyle this very night, and as soon as he arrived, I could tell her had a scowl on his face behind his mask, unlike mine which only covered my eyes, his covered his entire face.

"Greetings and bienvenue; welcome to V. V. Argost's Weird World. " Announced Argost, I looked unhappy standing in front of Munya "This is my special guest Thorn Moon." As Argost says my persona I frown, I had not expected this, and I had never been one for the camera.

"It's an honor to be here!" I boast putting on a smile for the camera, back when sI was in school I myself was considered the best actress of the century, the only people that could see past my skills were my father, and Doyle.

"Ah, now there is a face made for the cameras. Thorn, would you mind holding this?" Argost asks putting some sort of Cryptid on my shoulder, it was apparently a Bunyip. I couldn't protest since the small Cryptid was the cutest thing I had ever seen, it made me smile, as it got into my hair, and messed it up, 'Oh well; I can always redo it.' I thought happily.

"I wouldn't mind at all!" I giggle. The Bunyip jumps down into my hand and, and I held it at my stomach, it hugs me sweetly, and I smile.

"Well, unfortunately I must end this episode, tune in next week for a new episode of Weird World, oh please do watch, I love my fans greatly." Argost says after finishing his information analysis.

The camera turns off, and the lighting dims a little bit. "Hey, could I keep him?" I ask Argost holding up the Bunyip, I had already named him Ivy. Argost nods making me smile. Ivy jumps up, and down happily, he really did enjoy being around me.

"I have a mission for you my dear." Argost says smiling, I nod motioning for him to give me the details. "I have a precious stone that was stolen from me, and I want it back." Argost looks from me to Doyle to Van Rook, making sure we were paying attention; apparently we were because he continued. "It is a normal stone, only it has ancient Sumerian text all over it." Argost finishes.

"Well, I am in." I say, Ivy on my shoulder, he mimics my voice, and says the same thing making me giggle.

"Same." Doyle says standing next to me, I smile happily.

"Depends on the money." I hear my father say, I roll my eyes; I knew he was going to say this. Munya walks up putting a large briefcase in front of him opening it, revealing hundreds of 100 dollar bills, he likes what he sees, and nods, "You have a deal Argost." He says his Russian accent thick.

"I am happy to hear that my good friend. I trust you will enjoy this since the person in possession of my stone is Drew Saturday." At hearing this news my father smiles, I knew that Drew was his ex from college; I was little when they dated, but I still remembered her.

"Let's go already! Time is money!" My father shouts at Doyle, and I. I smile walking onto the jet, and sitting in the driver's seat. I always drove, it was the only way my father could get me to work with him. I slid goggles over my mask, and smile Doyle takes shotgun, and my dad immediately falls asleep strapped down to the recliner he had installed. I gently raise the jet into the air, and we take off headed towards our destination in the Amazon Rainforest.

* * *

**I AM QUITE HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, I AM GOING TO GO AHEAD, AND TELL YOU THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE ACTION BEGINS, I MIGHT SWITCH POV'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO. PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2: Translating Russian

**A Rose's Thorn**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't find it!" I say tossing a table out the window. I had basically looked everywhere, and still I failed to find the stone. I heard shouting from another room, my father was cursing in Russian, and Doyle was yelling back at him. 'I never knew my dad's vocabulary was so colorful.' I muse walking into the room to hear an onslaught of Russian words, some even I didn't know, and that I didn't want to know.

My dad blows up a bed, and mutters, "The stone isn't here!" Angrily, I smile knowing that Doyle was going to make a slight remark, and as soon as he opens his mouth I roll my eyes Ivy does the same.

"Did you look under the bed?" Doyle asks. I laugh at his remark, and I hear my dad yet again curse in Russian Doyle gives me a puzzled look, and I simply shake my head not daring repeat the words in English.

"Leonidas get the fuck out of my house!" I hear a female voice behind me shout, all of a sudden a fireball is sent flying towards me, but I dodge it easily.

"Nice to see you to Drew." I say frowning; as soon as she recognizes me she is shocked. "Roza?" She asks, and all of a sudden her language shifts so that we can have a private conversation. "Что вы будете здесь?" She asks me in Russian.

"Пытаясь найти камень." I reply shrugging, I took my scythe off of my back, It was another gift from Argost, but I never really used it. It was a simple golden pole with a blade on each end; the blades were double edged, and made of diamond, the hardest gem ever.

"Позвольте мне угадать, Argost тебя послал?" Drew asks in Russian I simply nod as her sword clashes with the pole of my double scythe.

"Yeah, Yeah, Get 'er!" Ivy says jumping up, and down on my shoulder. I laugh, and Drew smiles, I definitely didn't take after my father when it came to treating Cryptids with care.

"Кто твой друг?" Drew asks me motioning to Ivy. I smile as he starts to punch invisible people.

"Плющ, он bunyip. Разве он не милый?" I ask laughing as he falls off of my shoulder, I pick him up, and look to the battle between Doc, and Doyle. I laugh seeing that Doc is overpowering him, though I knew the power would shift. Drew puts down her sword, and we watch the men fight.

Doyle throws 6 concussion grenades at Doc, and my father yells at him loudly, "What have I told you?! Only 2 charges at a time! The other 4 come out of your check!" I laugh, and so does Drew, and Ivy.

"Он очень милый Роза." Drew says, all of a sudden I little boy with black and white hair bursts in the room. His eyes were a chestnut brown just like Drew's I suppose that his salt-pepper hair came from his father's black hair, and his mother's white.

"Кто это? Ваш сын?"I ask, and she nods smiling, though I could see that she was angry with him for entering the room during a battle, the boy swings around punching imaginary opponents. Drew and I can't help but laugh. "Он напоминает мне Плющ, Как его зовут?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

"Его зовут Зак субботу." Drew replies, and all of a sudden I feel d=something strike me in the back of the head. "Fiskerton!" Drew says to a giant gorilla-cat, his fur was a light brown color, and he had large red eyes.

"Gr hersha halg?" He grunts, and Drew scolds him. All of a sudden everything goes dark.

* * *

_Translations:_

_1."Что вы будете здесь?"-"Why are you here?"_

_2."Пытаясь найти камень."-"Trying to find a stone."_

_3."Позвольте мне угадать, Argost тебя послал?"-"Let me guess, Argost sent you?_

_4"Кто твой друг?"-" Who's your friend?"_

_5."Плющ, он bunyip. Разве он не милый?"-"Ivy, he's a bunyip. Isn't he cute? "_

_6."Он очень милый Роза."-"He's very cute Roza."_

_7."Кто это? Ваш сын?"-"Who is this? Your son?"_

_8."Он напоминает мне Плющ, Как его зовут? "-"He reminds me of Ivy, What's his name?"_

_9."Его зовут Зак субботу."-"His name is Zak Saturday."_

_This is it more or less, I used Google translator, so I'm not too sure. The words are in Russian, and when I get into high school I plan on learning the language._

* * *

**_YEAH I TRIED SOMETHING NEW WITH THE TRANSLATION, I DON'T THINK I DID TO WELL, BUT I WILL LET YOU BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ROZA IS ALL HEALED, AND IS BEING CARED FOR BY THE SATURDAY FAMILY!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

**A Rose's Thorn**

**Chapter 3**

"My head hurts." I mutter waking up, once my vision clears I notice that I am not in my house, so I get up, and look out the window. "I am flying." I say unhappily, suddenly I hear voices in another room, so I enter it.

"Хорошо Роза утром, вы хорошо спите?" Drew asks me, and I nod. "Zak, meet my friend Roza." Drew says to her son.

"No way! You are Thorn from the newest episode of Weird World!" Zak says smiling at me. His parents glare at him, I guess that since Argost was their enemy he wasn't allowed to watch his T/V show.

"Uh yeah… I hate being in the spotlight though." I say blushing, I remembered how I was on T/V, and it made me feel weird.

"Is that Bunyip we found the same one from the show?" Zak asks me.

I nod, and say, "His name is плющ (plyushch), or Ivy." I realize that he wasn't in the room I woke up in, and start to freak out, "Where is he?" All of a sudden a komodo dragon comes in the room with Ivy on his back.

"So… you're Russian?" Zak asks laughing at Ivy. I nod, and walk over to pick Ivy up; I put him on my shoulder, and let him climb around my head.

"Can you say my name in Russian?" Zak asks, I laugh, and try to remember the pronunciation. I was a little rusty on my Russian, but eventually I remembered.

"Зак субботу." I say making sure I said it right. I nod knowing that I had gotten it right.

"Cool! How many languages can you speak?" Zak asks, I think for a moment counting them in my head, after a few moments I speak up.

"40. Give or take a few." I smile; Drew had taught me most of it when I was little.

"That's my girl!" Drew says smiling. I was happy that she could overlook the fact that I was a mercenary.

"Well I had the best teacher ever." I say smiling back, I pick Zak up, and hold him upside down by the leg. "Give it up." I laugh, and he hands me my mask, and grenades.

"So your father got a new apprentice? He isn't that tough." Doc says.

I put Zak down, and walk up to him glaring, "My boyfriend could take you down easily!" I say holding up my fist, he flinches, and closes his mouth. I sit back down in satisfaction as I hear a male laugh coming from the video phone.

"Hello Paul!" I say looking at the secret scientist. He had black hair that was spiked using hair gel. He wore glasses that no one could see through, though I knew that they were a deep chestnut-brown. Yes I had dated him before, but that was before Doyle had asked me out.

"Roza Van Rook? It has been a while, how are you?" He asked me. I smiled, and blushed.

"I have been just fine Dr. Cheechoo." I reply smiling, Drew looks at me, and winks making my face even redder. "I am still working for my father though."

"So, how is it working out with you and Doyle?" He laughs, Paul was an old friend, and even though we had broken up, we still hung out, and had fun together.

"We are doing fine." I smile, and then his face gets serious. "What's wrong?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

"Miranda, and Henry's facilities are destroyed, I checked it out on satellite images." Paul says, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Cheveyo were friends of mine, so this infuriated me. I could feel my blood boiling in anger, as it rushed to my face. Everyone looked at me like I was a wild animal which made my anger turn to embarrassment. My face remained red, but it was me blushing.

"Who attacked them?" I ask crossing my arms, and sighing. I released some of my tension and managed to smile.

"V. V. Argost." Paul replies, at hearing this I blushed, he had hired me, and now he was hurting my friends? I was basically fuming, and yet again had to calm down.

"I'll help you." I say looking at Drew, at first she looks shocked, but she nods.

"Zak; any signs of a fight you are gone!" Drew says emphasizing her words with hand motions. Zak nods, and I follow the family into the main control station, I remember Argost talking about Bunyips, and remember that they loved technology, and I check on him. He was sitting down on my shoulder, and he apparently didn't care that he was surrounded by all kinds of electronics which I was thankful for.

"I'll watch Zak while you talk to Henry and Miranda if it helps." I say to Drew she nods accepting my offer, apparently she didn't want him anywhere near a fight.

"Sweet! Roza, do you think that you could teach me some Russian, or combat moves?" Zak asks looking me in the eyes.

I laugh, and through my shortage of breath manage to say, "Да." When he looks at me tilting his head I start to laugh again, "That was your first lesson, 'Да' means 'yes'."

"Mom, can we keep her?" Zak asks looking at his mom, everyone on the aircraft starts laughing like crazy. Once some of it dies down I pick Zak up, and hold him upside down by his leg.

"Dagger?" I ask, and he hands it to me, I gently put him down, and add the weapon to my belt.

"Sorry kido, but she is an elite assassin/mercenary." Drew says smiling. Zak looks up at me, and I nod, I was in the top 10 most wanted criminals in the world.

"Let's go, you have to teach me some moves!" Zak says happily. I follow him, Fiskerton, and the Komodo dragon behind me.

* * *

**YES, ROZA IS A NICE GIRL THAT CAN BASICALLY GET ANYONE TO ACCEPT HER, SHE HAS MANY FRIENDS THAT WERE GOOD GUYS EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS BAD. NEXT CHAPTER; ARGOST TRIES TO GET HIS HANDS ON THE LAST PEICE OF THE KUR STONE.**


	5. Chapter 4: Harsh Dad

**A Rose's Thorn**

**Chapter 4**

"What happened mom?" Zak asked his mother as they dragged Henry to the medical center. I helped out a bit, as confused as Zak, Komodo, and Fiskerton.

"Basically he was influenced by a neural parasite, and tried to kill us." Solomon says looking at us, it was a simple undetailed story, but apparently is satisfied Zak, his brothers, and me.

"Solomon, you should be an author someday!" I joke laughing, Drew, and Zak join in, and soon enough even the three Cryptids are in on it.

"Very funny. Now we have to get the stone you were looking for, now off the airship." Doc says motioning to the door.

"Dad, harsh!" Zak says I just shrug, and walk over.

"See you later! Ever need a Cryptid expert, or Kur expert you know how to reach me." I smile bowing as I jump out of the airship, and turn my jetpack on, and fly away.

"Kur?" Zak asks confused. He tilts his head curiously, Fiskerton doing the same.

"I'll explain later." Drew says walking back to the control room.

**(TIME SKIP! AND POV CHANGE: ZAK)**

"Argost!" I hear my mom say under her breath. We had heard a laugh that had scared me to death. Dad and mom took up defensive positions while even though I had no weapon I still took on a defensive position thankful that Roza had taught me a few martial arts moves.

"Isn't it lovely to see you all again! Greetings, and bienvenue my good friends." Argost says, all of a sudden he throws some strange leeches into the air. "These creatures love to feed on the life essence." He says randomly.

"Good to know…" I say. Then I realize my parents were passing out, I take the stone we had dug up out of my mother's hands trying to get the stone away from Argost while getting sleepy myself.

"How strong, I must say goodnight my dear boy." Argot walks up to my body as I fall to the ground taking the stone. 'Oh no!' I think as everything spins and eventually turns black.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED, AND NOW THAT SCHOOL HAS STARTED I HAVE HAD A CRAPLOAD OF HOMEWORK WHICH REALLY PISSES ME OFF. I WILL TRY TO WRITE A CHAPTER EVERY SATURDAY/SUNDAY, AND ANY OTHER TIME THAT I HAVE SPARE TIME. I THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW! I AM SHORT ON IDEAS, AND NEED HELP!**


End file.
